


A good life

by IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting



Series: Fictober 2020 [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace dies, Ace’s last moments, Fictober 2020, Gen, The character death is Ace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting/pseuds/IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting
Summary: Ace has lived a good life, now that he thinks about it.
Series: Fictober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951498
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	A good life

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10 “All I’ve ever wanted.”

“All I’ve ever wanted was to find that answer on that question.” Ace coughs, spatters of blood fell on the ground. Everything hurt. He knew he was dying. Now that he knew that he was, he could help but accept it.

He doesn’t have any regrets. He got his answer. Even though everyone here on the battlefield knew who is father was, they still kept trying to rescue him. They didn’t turn tail and leave him. It looked like they hadn’t given a shit at all.

A smiled crossed his lips. He has a loving family and good friends. He has even gotten a father. He has gotten everything he wished for, except one thing. He wanted to see Luffy achieve his dream, but he couldn’t do that now.

He would miss Marco’s nagging, pops smile, Luffy’s hugs, Deuce’s stories and even gramps fist of love. But he would at least see Sabo and his mom when he died and it was not like he could change the outcome at this point. He just needed to say his last words and than he could finally rest in piece.

Yeah, he has lived a good life.


End file.
